Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Daniel99
Summary: "¿Y como ayudarlos? ¿Como salvarlos? No creo que sea la indicada. No creo que tenga estar aquí. No quiero ser... una niña elegida"
1. Sin Sorpresas

¡Y qué tal chicos! Supongo que a partir de ahora mi actividad en fanfiction será frecuente, así que esto aún continúa XD.

Ahora, este fic lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, pero por razones inexplicables, estarán viéndolo ahora.

Espero disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 **Sin Sorpresas**

— _¿En qué piensas?_ _—casi doy un respingo al escuchar esa voz por sorpresa. Pero creo que me hubiese sobresaltado aún más si la pregunta hubiese provenido de un desconocido—. ¡Tranquila! Solo soy yo._

— _¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?_ _—no quise pero mi tono de voz sonó muy serio._

— _¿Ya no recuerdas este lugar?_ _—fingió indignación al hacerme la pregunta— ¡Cómo falla tu memoria, Elly!_

— _No estoy para bromas, Liam —me vuelvo a echar en el césped, intentando enfocarme nuevamente en las estrellas._

— _Vamos —se recuesta al lado mío apoyando sus manos detrás de su nuca. A cabo de unos segundos, fija su mirada en mí. Lo conozco perfectamente que, sin tener que verlo, sé que me está observando con "la mirada" —. No deberías estar nerviosa._

— _No lo estoy, es solo que… temo preocupar a alguien si es que algo malo llegase a ocurrir._

— _Sé que lo harás bien —lo fulmino con la mirada y no tardó en darse cuenta—. Perdón, sé que todos ustedes lo harán bien —Cambio mi expresión seria por una amable y eso lo hace sonreír._

— _Deberías confiar más en nosotros._

— _Confío en ti —se apresura a decir—, pero a ellos no los conozco completamente._

— _Como si me conocieras desde hace una eternidad —no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante tal comentario, y él no hace nada más que mirar hacia el cielo—. Pero es verdad. Comparando con el tiempo que llevo con ellos, nosotros nos conocimos hace un año._

— _Sí, y fue hace unos meses cuando te dije lo mucho que te amaba —lo dijo mientras aún fijaba su mirada hacia arriba._

— _Sí. Lo recuerdo. Y fue aquí cuando me lo dijiste y también tuve la bizarría de decirte lo mismo —me di cuenta que mi tono de voz había subido, así que solo suspiro y me relajo—, porque una parte de mí me decía que no debía hacerlo; temía preocuparte después con este asunto sabiendo que cualquier momento podría ocurrir algo totalmente… —me concentré mucho en mis palabras que no supe en que momento volvió a mirarme— fuera de nuestro control._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, quizá no debí decirle todo esto. Y me doy cuenta justo cuando termino de hablar. ¡Estúpida!_

 _Pero no le importó. Porque para entonces él estaría callado y sin hacer nada más que mirar el cielo._

 _En realidad sí hubo un momento de silencio e inmovilidad hasta que Liam roza mi mejilla con su mano para después apartarme un mechón de mi cabello que cubría mi rostro._

 _Y empezó a observarme con una mirada dulce. Mucho mejor en mi opinión que "la mirada", y comenzó a acercar su rostro con el mío muy lentamente._

 _Una situación muy agradable y excitante a la vez._

 _Y finalmente llega. El enésimo beso que nos damos en el tiempo que va nuestra relación. Jamás me cansaría de un momento como este._

 _Desearía que nunca acabe._

—Levántate, pequeña, tendrás mucho tiempo para dormir cuando estés jubilada.

Después de aquellas palabras que la agarraron desprevenida, una joven pelirroja se le escapó el libro de sus manos.

Tras ese acto torpe dejó sus gafas en la mesita de luz, gruñó y hundió su cabeza entre las almohadas, se cubrió con las frazadas hasta la cabeza e intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente después de una pequeña lectura.

Pero la voz de su padre llegó a sus oídos perforando sus intentos.

— ¿Ya te vestiste? ¡Te preparé el desayuno!

Pero la chica no estaba a dispuesta a levantarse, al menos no con un buen ánimo; resopló entre las sábanas y precipitadamente se destapó. Haciendo movimientos muy lentos y torpes se sentó sobre la cama.

Aunque haya leído durante unos minutos, eso no le quitó la pereza diaria que todos tienen después de despertar.

— ¡Aileen! —llamó su padre nuevamente. Esta vez, dando golpes a la puerta con su puño cerrado—. Será tu primer día. ¡Tienes que afrontarlo con mucha alegría!

— ¡Estoy despierta! —le anunció para que ya no siguiera esperando detrás de la puerta.

A pesar de las pocas ganas, tuvo el valor de tocar el frío suelo, y comenzó a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios, siendo su preferido las lagartijas, algo que su padre se había encargado de enseñarle desde que la chica tenía siete años.

Después de terminar su pequeño calentamiento, se acercó a su nuevo armario. Deslizó la puerta corrediza sin aplicar la fuerza y entre su ropa bien ordenada sacó su uniforme escolar: blusa blanca de manga corta, un marinero que va en el cuello atado con un lazo azul, una falda corta verde y medias blancas.

— ¿Dónde demonios dejé los zapatos?

Chasqueando los dedos, intentaba recordar donde los había dejado. Hasta que recordó que no los había sacado de su caja. Eran unos mocasines de color café chocolate.

Tras vestirse, se dirigió al baño de su dormitorio para ver que tanto le agradaría el uniforme. Aunque el espejo del baño solo le permite verse a sí misma desde la cintura para arriba, sus sospechas eran ciertas: no le gustaba el uniforme cuando lo vio por primera vez, y ahora lo odia llevándola puesta.

— ¿Acaso esta falda es para porristas?

Ella nunca se había acostumbrado a usar prendas cortas a excepción de la hora de dormir. Simplemente no le agradaba como las chicas de este lugar usaba faldas cortas que ella definiría como "la mayor imperfección de todos los tiempos".

No le quedaba de otra.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio que su padre la esperaba en la mesa de comedor con una taza de té humeante y el periódico matutino doblado en la sección de los clasificados.

—Buenos días.

La voz ronca de Aileen, como siempre lo ha sido todas las mañanas, le provocó la mejor de las sonrisas. Alzó la cabeza y le señaló la silla opuesta a él.

La joven tomó asiento y se acomodó delante de su desayuno.

Bacón con col, blaas caseros y una taza llena de té verde. Le sorprendió que su padre se haya esmerado en preparar sus platos favoritos, así que por lo menos su mañana mejoría un poco.

Decidió comenzar con el bacón. Ya había olvidado el sabor de la carne ahumada y el de la dulce col.

Los blaas no eran la especialidad de su padre, así que tomó un poco de su té para quitar el sabor de los panecillos en su paladar.

— ¿Estarás en casa para la noche? —preguntó Aileen antes de terminar su segundo y último blaa.

—Creo que no —respondió su padre dejando el diario en la mesa y observando a su hija con una mirada de disculpa.

En realidad Aileen ya sabía su respuesta, pero necesitaba quitar la incomodidad que ella causaba con su silencio matutino.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en preguntarle a mi tía si necesitaba ayuda con su tienda de zapatos. Supe que necesita empleados.

Su padre frunció el ceño y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—O podría trabajar de niñera. No es algo difícil. Creo que puedo encargarme de unos cuantos niños.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, yo me encargo de la situación económica aquí. Tú eres la hija; y yo, el padre. Yo trabajo, y tú estudias.

Podía notar que una vena sobresalía de su rostro en estos momentos. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con él; necesitaba valerse por sí misma, lo quería. Sentía que podía vivir en la independencia ya mismo.

Pero no dijo nada más, y acabó con su blaa y el té. Ya convencería a su padre en otro momento. Solo sonrió sin que su padre lo notase; son estas las pocas veces que hablaba con él en las mañanas.

Entonces se le dio por mirar el reloj de pared que colgaba junto a la nevera. Casi volcaba lo que quedaba en su taza al percatarse lo tarde que era.

Acabó todo su té y corrió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. No era que su cuarto estaba lejos de la cocina, al menos era una distancia corta para ella. Pero estaba apurada y necesitaba moverse rápido.

Llegar tarde al primer día de clases en una escuela completamente nueva, en una ciudad nueva, en un distrito nuevo, en una región nueva, en un país nuevo, en un continente nuevo no es algo que le gustaría; llamaría la atención, cosa que no le gustaría.

Pero la suerte casi nunca ha estado de su lado, y eso lo sabía. Pasar desapercibida es algo que la vida se ha encargado de denegárselo.

Cogió el bolso que sus abuelos le habían regalado por su último cumpleaños donde estaban guardados todos sus libros para el día de hoy.

Regresó a donde su padre, y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla fue rumbo a la escuela. Ya estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras del edificio hasta que recordó algo importante, y de un trote regresó al departamento.

Su padre la esperaba en su puerta agitando en su mano un papel largo que ella había olvidado. Aileen rió y volvió a despedirse. Quizás no es un buen momento para tener la idea de ser independiente.

Dejando atrás el edificio que ahora era su hogar, desplegó el mapa que recibió de su padre y buscó el pintado de verde que su padre había marcado el día anterior para que no se perdiera en las abarrotadas y confusas calles de Japón.

Había llegado a la estación del tren en un tiempo despreocupante, y ahora tenía que ser paciente mientras espera el tren y que este llegue a su destino.

No le asombraba lo que estaba delante de sus ojos una vez que llegó a este país. No sabía por qué, pero simplemente no le interesaba el avance tecnológico que tiene y tendría ahora este lugar. Le gustaba ser simple en muchas cosas.

Sabía que la simplicidad sería algo que no vería a menudo, pero estaba segura que nada le sorprendería… no quería sorpresas.

—Espero que sea tan aburrido a partir de ahora.

* * *

¡Y bien, chicos! ¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen sus comentarios, y sé que este cap se trató básicamente como un introductorio.

No dejen de echarle un vistazo. Probablemente dentro de dos semanas, publicaré un nuevo cap.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Charlas y pensamientos casi cotidianos

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… me disculpo en el profundo de mi ser.**

 **El tiempo pasó volando, lo sé. Y no hay excusa que valga para justificar mi tardanza en este fic.**

 **Pero ahora, el cap. 2 está recién horneado y listo en 3… 2… 1…**

* * *

 **Charlas y pensamientos casi cotidianos**

Tomaba cada segundo de su tiempo con calma, planchando su uniforme, preparando su desayuno, mientras hacía zapping entre los distintos canales nacionales. Todo, con unos movimientos que cualquiera pensaría de que estaba cansado. Simplemente era así, solo a veces. Lo cierto era que Yamato no se apresuraba por ciertas cosas, programaba la mayoría de sus actividades con grandes detalles, y eso sorprendía a muchos de sus amigos; no le molesta que no lo tomen en serio, pero tampoco las bromas eran parte de él como para aceptarlas por completo.

Cuando seguía con el zapping, escuchó el timbre de su celular que estaba al lado de su taza de té. Lo cogió y contestó la llamada.

— ¿Aló?

— _¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo estás?_

Yamato se sorprendió un poco que Takeru lo llamara a horas tempranas de la mañana. Le agradaba escuchar la voz de su hermano menor, pero se preguntaba por qué lo llamaba ahora.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— _¿Algo? No. No tiene que pasar algo para que pueda llamarte, ¿cierto?_

—Pues no, pero, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para llamadas?

— _Cualquier hora del día es adecuado para conversar con mi hermano_ —Yamato reconoció en ese momento su tono. Es ese que internamente decía "puedes hacerme un favor". Sonrió sabiendo a ciencia cierta que se trataba de eso. Bufó un poco antes de seguir hablando.

—Te enteraste de mi concierto, ¿no?

No escuchó alguna otra palabra de su hermano. Dio en el blanco, a veces le agradaba acertar.

— _¡Noooo!_ —Takeru no era de seguir jugando con pequeñas mentiras para algo personal, solo se limitaba a convencer a su modo— Pero… si tienes algo que hacer, yo con gusto me molestaré en…

—Sabes que te invitaré, Takeru —exclamó Yamato antes de escuchar más palabras fingidas de su hermano— No es necesario que me llames para que reserves un lugar porque ya lo hice por ti, y también tengo otra entrada para… —iba a nombrar a cierta persona, pero primero se preguntó como Takeru supo lo de su concierto; su banda apenas habían conseguido el visto bueno para realizar su concierto hace un día— ¡Un momento! Dime, Takeru, ¿quién te mencionó lo del concierto?

"Oh, oh" pensó el rubio menor. Se suponía que era un secreto de otro secreto. Aunque jamás se le había confiado uno, ahora sabía que no aceptaría otro.

— _No te molestes. ¿De acuerdo? Sabes que ahora es difícil guardarse para sí mismo algo tan importante, mucho menos si se trata de ti._

— ¡No me estoy molestando! —tras eso, solo suspiró. Quizás sus reacciones de antes hacen creer a los demás que siguen ahí— Pero no lo haré si me dices que fue Sora.

— _Perdón, Yamato. Sabes que ella está al pendiente de ti, así que es imposible emocionarse ante una noticia como esta._

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió ante eso. Tal vez no haya sido mala idea contarle a su novia después de todo.

Se fijó en el reloj. No pasó más de tres minutos de haber conversado.

—Sí, lo sé… Oye, a propósito, ¿no piensas a invitar a alguien?

— _Pues, si hablo de mi situación "económica" actual, podría hacerlo_.

Ambos rieron. Takeru no tendría problemas si invitara a alguien. Solo tendría que pensar a quién llevar. Entre su lista infinita de amigas, parece que va a ser más como una tarea que algo sencillo de hacer.

* * *

— ¿Por qué la soda tarda más en enfriarse que en calentarse? ¿Qué hay al final de un arcoíris? ¿De qué le sirven los cuernos a una cabra? La verdad sigue siendo un misterio —agregó con un tono de suspenso un chicp,

—El verdadero misterio aquí es: ¿por qué no me fui al momento de que hiciste la primera pregunta? Daisuke —lo interrumpió una chica pelimorada, Miyako. Cansada de las diez preguntas que formuló su amigo castaño.

— ¡No es para que trates de menospreciar mis preguntas! —reclamó Daisuke.

—Hasta tú sabes que son tontas, y demasiado —lo dijo, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

Estaban, por lo que parecía, en una charla bastante particular en ellos, ya muchos conocen su manera poco afable de hablar entre ellos, sentados en una banca afuera de los edificios de la escuela. Tenían suerte de escuchar de lo que cada uno decía, porque antes de clases siempre hay amigos reunidos, sobre todo aquellos que se reúnen después de las vacaciones.

— ¿Y si hablamos de temas que sí importan? —preguntó Daisuke de pronto, después de estar unos segundos en silencios.

— ¡Qué curioso! Yo iba a decirte lo mismo —dijo un poco sorprendida, hasta que pudo ver, por casualidad, el digivice de Daisuke en su bolsillo. Creo que ya sabe el porqué del cambio de tema— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

* * *

Y estaba ahí, parada delante de la escuela donde asistiría en el tiempo que le tome terminar allí. Todo el ambiente le parecería agradable a cualquier otro extranjero, pero no a ella; estaba acostumbrada más ver los bosques que estar más alrededor de una vida hecha de concreto.

—Como dije, sin sorpresas.

Empezó a caminar, observando a algunos estudiantes mostrando algo de indiferencia. Creía que si lo hacía, entonces nadie se fijaría en ella.

Un error.

Ni siquiera tenía que voltearse para saber que estaba siendo el centro de atención de muchos. Tanto a varones como a mujeres no les importaban si la chica se incomodaba, o si llegase a tener malas ideas sobre ellos ahora debido a sus miradas no tan disimuladas.

"¿Acaso es por el cabello? ¿Nunca vieron a una pelirroja como yo?" Estaba pensando por qué tanto la miraban mientras se dirigía a su salón correspondiente a la primera clase.

Buena suerte para ella es que los salones están enumerados y con letras respectivas para cada año. Menos trabajo para Aileen en no tener que traducir mentalmente. Sin embargo, no podía distinguir muy bien los números, algo raro ya que ella estaba usando sus…

"!¿Y mis lentes?¡"

No había notado la ausencia de sus lentes desde que se fue del apartamento; quizás por el hecho de que tenía prisa, o porque pensaba lo aburrido que sería su vida en este lugar.

Buscó desesperadamente en su bolso a ver si por un acto involuntario lo guardó allí. Afortunadamente lo encontró, y una nota aparte que decía: _no vale nada apresurarse si olvidas algo que va contigo_.

"¡Estupendo! Más frases típicas de mi padre"

Una vez ya haberse puesto los lentes, no tardó en encontrar su salón respectivo. Y tampoco tardó en dudar en entrar.

—Muy bien. Se supone que mi padre dijo que aquí mi vida se marcará para siempre, que cada lugar cuenta con algo propio que contar, y eso te puede sorprender más de lo que crees. Me pregunto de dónde sacó esa idea —murmuró.

Sin más, entró al salón y esperaba una ola de miradas curiosas. Y eso fue lo que sucedió, aunque no la mayoría de la clase.

Siguió con sus pasos normales sin importarle esas molestas miradas. Encontró una carpeta vacía y se sentó. No haría algo más que atender a las clases. Nada de amigos, ni adaptarse a las costumbres.

—Espero que puedas tolerarme, Odaiba.

* * *

Era un almacén ubicado en el muelle de la isla, afuera de este había una camioneta y adentro un chico no superando los treinta años, esperando un encargo. El trabajo era ese, recibir el "paquete", llevarlo a su destinatario, sin hacer preguntas que va más allá de su incumbencia.

Era un chico de cabello negro, contextura delgada, superando apenas el metro y medio de estatura, con el uniforme del trabajo, un chaleco azul y gorro del mismo color, un polo gris y pantalones cremas, todo con el logo de la empresa.

Solo llevaba un mes en ese trabajo, pero tres semanas llevando entregas extrañas al mismo lugar, siendo muy sospechoso, ya que ni siquiera sabe lo que contienen esas cajas. En su interior, esperaba que esto no le causara problemas.

Vio como del almacén salían las dos personas de siempre con batas, indicándole que entre al almacén.

—Ya sabes cómo es —respondió uno de ellos, con cabello castaño bien peinado, y el más joven de ellos— Nos ayudas a meterlo, y el dinero aumenta mucho más.

—Lo sé —respondió el chico, un poco nervioso.

El castaño no pudo aguantar la emoción de lo que estaba por venir, dando golpes graciosos con su palma al hombro de su compañero.

— ¡Esto va ser genial! ¿No lo cree, señor Burke? ¡Todos nosotros estamos a punto de hacer historia! ¡Y usted va a demostrarles que no estaba equivocado!

—Lo que me importa realmente es algo más… personal.

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo por ahora! XD**

 **Quería que este capítulo no revelara mucho aún, ya que seguimos en un camino que no hace falta correr.**

 **Pero verán como avanzará (no de manera acelerada) esta historia.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo, amigos.**

 **¡Hasta otra ocasión!**


	3. Descuidos y responsabilidades

**Hey hey hey guys. Good night**

 **Antes de llegar a la agresión… No, no hay excusa, pueden hacerlo. XD**

 **Este es el tercer capítulo, donde jamás había llegado cuando publicaba el fic hace mucho.**

* * *

 **Descuidos y responsabilidades**

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez me mencionaste las tres peores cosas que hiciste? —preguntó cierto pelirrojo mirando su celular.

—Debo aclarar algo. Primero, esos fueron accidentales. Y en segundo lugar, esto me pasó de un día para otro, ya te lo dije —repuso un castaño con un peinado muy peculiar.

—Bueno, si eso ocurrió apenas ayer, entonces debería seguir en el mismo lugar. Al menos de que alguien más entre a tu habitación y lo desordene todo —este último comentario lo hizo para quitar los pocos nervios a su amigo.

— ¡Es cierto! Le diré a mi madre que no toque nada de ahí por ahora —apresuró el castaño, sacando su celular.

— Solo bromeaba, pero si crees que es necesario… —decía mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón— Además, si tu madre lo encuentra, te lo diría.

— ¡Tienes razón! —tras lo dicho, dejó de teclear de manera rápida— Quizás exagero un poco.

— ¿Solo un poco? —rió tras esto— Si no te conociera, Taichi, pensaría que estabas a punto de decir que se robaron tu digivice para algún plan malvado.

—Si no me conocieras, Koushiro, entonces no seríamos los digielegidos.

—No necesariamente. Aunque no nos hubiéramos conocido antes, ya todos nosotros estábamos destinados al mismo lugar.

Taichi solo rió por dentro. No le molestaba ni un poco las explicaciones de Koushiro, sean algunas innecesarias o incómodas.

La hora de clases se acercaba. Se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a su respectivo salón. Después de todo, irá por su dispositivo.

* * *

 **9 horas después. Ciudad de Katsushika**

Era un edificio abandonado de tres pisos con un garaje bastante grande para almacenar camiones. El lugar estaba lo suficientemente sucio como para considerarlo abandonado. El terreno que ocupaba era adecuado como para la construcción de algún negocio destinado al éxito; no obstante, las ofertas de compra vinieron tan rápido como los rechazos.

"No debo ser el único que piensa que es extraño"

Dentro del edificio se encontraban un par de chicos a la espera de lo que consideraban algo importante; o al menos uno de ellos sí se tomaba el asunto con seriedad, mientras el otro merodeaba todo el piso esperando encontrar algo que llamara su atención.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño y quédate esperando aquí, Jiro. Se supone que debemos tomar esto con seriedad —exclamó uno de ellos.

—No me puedes culpar, este lugar es aburrido. ¿Por qué elegir un sitio abandonado cuando podemos descargar el envío en su propio centro de investigación? —reclamó Jiro— Empiezo a creer que son idiotas; si no fuese así, no se molestarían en contratarnos.

—Eso es porque su verdadero trabajo es más importante y complicado que el nuestro. No pierden su tiempo en cosas menores.

— ¿No crees que subestimas lo que hacemos, Ichiro?

—Comparado con ellos, nosotros somos peones —enfatizó a Jiro, quien lo miró serio— Es la verdad. Nos pueden reemplazar así de fácil —dijo mientras hizo un chasquido con sus dedos— Debes darme las gracias de que nos paguen por nuestros servicios. Es más, aún no me agradeces por esto.

Jiro tan solo gruñó y se echó en el suelo. Tal vez su hermano tenga razón en muchas cosas, pero eso hacía que no lo tolerara cuando discutía con él.

Ichiro estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del edificio. Entendía la actitud dinámica de Jiro; no obstante, eso no significa que tenga soportar los momentos en que dice sus boberías. Por más que hayan compartido la misma casa dieciséis años, las diferencias entre ellos no se aminoraban.

Ante todo lo que no coincida, siempre hay algo que comparte dos personas, por lo menos uno. Ellos compartían el deseo de independizarse. Quizás no todos sus amigos entiendan esa idea, pero le daba cero importancia sus opiniones. Claro estaba dicho que sus padres no saben algo al respecto, y los chicos lo dejaran como un secreto hasta que encuentro el momento adecuado.

Ichiro iba a descansar los ojos por unos minutos si no fuera por escuchar lo que significaría como el tiempo de tomarse serio el asunto. Una camioneta blanca se encontraba delante de una de las tantas puertas del garaje; Ichiro y Jiro se acercaron a una de ellas y jalaron las cadenas que lo mantenían cerrada. Una vez dentro, el conductor bajó y les echó un vistazo.

—Muy oscuro, ¿no creen? —preguntó el recién llegado. Los chicos no pudieron ver la apariencia del tipo y viceversa, pero concluyeron que se trata de alguien que no supera los treinta años.

— ¡Bien pensado! —exclamó Ichiro. El conductor reconoció el sarcasmo en sus palabras— Jiro, enciende las luces —el mencionado se levantó sin expresión alguna, dirigiéndose al interruptor más cercano— Oye, ¿y cuánto tiempo llevas en este negocio? —se dirigió al conductor.

—Si te refieres al de manejar, cuatro años. Si te refieres a lo que los tres hacemos, el mismo tiempo que tú, amigo —habló buscando unas llaves adentro.

—Entonces imagino que no tienes idea de lo que hay en esas cajas —dijo Jiro desde un rincón del piso encendiendo las luces. Los dos jóvenes pudieron notar al instante el estado de un fumador como él, corte militar aunque no tenía el aspecto de uno, y la piel morena.

—En absoluto. Deben estar contentos de que los contrataran, necesitan gente con experiencia. Claro que no digo que no lo tengan.

—Gracias por el comentario. Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Ichiro viendo como el conductor abría las puertas traseras del vehículo.

—Tora —respondió. Al voltear a verlos se dio con una sorpresa— ¡Vaya! Créanme que nunca que me he topado con gemelos.

—Solo no te confundas con los nombres —expresó uno de ellos— Yo soy Ichiro y él es Jiro.

Tora pudo ver la misma estatura entre ellos, piel blanca, contextura delgada y el cabello completamente negro. También el evidente detalle del peinado, uno llevaba el cabello hacia atrás llegando a la nuca, mientras su hermano tenía un flequillo que le tapaba las cejas.

—Sí. Hay a veces que lo niego, así que no me importa.

* * *

 **Muy cortito, pero siento que cualquier escrito vale mucho, así que no deben perder u olvidar algo.**

 **El avance en fin fue desarrollar… Bueno, creo que ustedes lo sabrán dentro de poco.**

 **Hasta la vista. Nos veremos pronto.**


End file.
